Daehanminguk
Constitution Preamble: Let it be known that Emperor Minwookaka, King of Goguryeo and son of the princely Duke Sado of Barhae, unified all the Korean peoples of this world to form the EMPIRE OF DAEHANMINGUK. In the form of a three-legged crow, Duke Sado’s spirit flew over the earth and saw His Fatherland. The land was beautiful and filled with birches. It was with melancholy that He saw the land divided. He then laid an egg and gave birth to Emperor Minwookaka. Emperor Minwookaka fought with His blood to unify the Kingdoms of Goguryeo, Barhae, Baekje, Silla, Gaya, Yanbian, Siberia and Sakhalin to form the Empire of Daehanminguk. Article 1: The Imperial Court The Imperial Court shall be the highest of authority over the entirety of Daehanminguk and its unified peoples. The Emperor shall lead the Empire with might and strength as a god who descended from the three-legged crow. He will be the gateway of salvation to heaven and the grace that heaven has brought to earth for Its people. The Imperial Royal Family will be the symbol of the Empire’s stability and might. As long as there is peace, harmony and unity in the Royal Family, there shall be peace and prosperity over the land. The Council of Elders will be the Emperor’s source of advise to connect to all the needs of the people. The Three Great Temples will be the source of the Emperor’s enlightenment in the thoughts of Heaven. The Korean Assembly will be the common’s source of connection to the Council of Elders to voice out their concerns. Each tenth of a million shall be represented by one Councilor in the Korean Assembly. Article 2: The Emperor The Emperor is the foundation of the Empire of Daehanminguk. The Emperor will be the highest head of state and highest authority in the entirety of Daehanminguk. He is a descendant of the three-legged crow and therefore His command shall be followed by the people. Article 3: Imperial Royal Family In order to sustain security for the Emperor and the Imperial line, the Imperial Royal Family has to be kept under the best condition of health in comparison to no one in Daehanminguk. With the exception of the Emperor, the highest authority in the Royal Family will be the Empress Dowager followed by the Crown Prince, the Princess, and the Princely Dukes and Duches. They shall reside in the walls of the Imperial Palace to prove the strength and unity of the Imperial Court. Article 4: Council of Elders Nobles from all over the Empire shall flock to the Grand Palace in submission to the Emperor and in unconditional servitude to Him. They shall guide the Emperor in every laws of the land. Counts, Lords, Barons Llamas and Marquis shall come to the Grand Palace and implement the Emperor’s will. They shall also attend the Korean Assembly gatherings in order to hear the concerns voiced out by the people. Article 5: Three Great Temples In the name of the will of Heaven, the Three Great Temples of Buddhism, Taoism and Confucianism shall flock to the Grand Palace in submission to the Emperor and in unconditional servitude to Him. They shall guide the Emperor, as the scholars and academes of this Empire to the will of the Heaven. They shall reside in the Imperial Palace to secure the Royal Imperial Family from bad spirits. Article 6: Korean Assembly The existence of a governing authority in Daehanminguk modeled after Confucian teachings were formed for the sake of the unified Korean peoples. It is therefore their voices that needs to be heard. There shalt be an assembly represented by Councilors representing one out of every tenth of a million of the Korean peoples. Article 7: Prefecture To execute the Emperor’s command in a manner that the Emperor hope, prefectures shall be established. For every prefectures a Governor shall rule on the Emperor’s behalf. They shalt lead the Prefecture Police in carrying out the commands of the Emperor. Article 8: Korean Imperial Militia In order to keep the order over the Empire, an Imperial Militia shall be established. The Emperor, who shall stand as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Militia, shall be the only person to be followed and trusted by the Imperial Militia. All commands carried out by the Imperial Militia shall come from the Emperor’s will. Is such tragedy happens that the Imperial Household, Council of Elders, Three Great Temples, Korean Assembly or the Prefectures turn against the Emperor’s will, He may summon the Imperial Militia to infiltrate the particular institution. The Imperial Militia will also stand as the protector of Daehanminguk against foreign entities which intends to harm the Empire. History Daehanminguk formerly belonged to the Koreytsi Empire. Koreytsi Empire is a defunct nation ruled by Koryo Sarams or Koreans that once were persecuted by Russian Barbarians further north of the Barhae Kingdom. A war that cannot be forgiven by the citizens of Daehanminguk resulted to the fall of the Koreytsi Empire. They established a capitalist republic under the leadership of Chairman Minwoo. At the month of June, a group of Arirang researchers found that Chairman Minwoo's ancestor is the Princely Duke of Balhae. This threatened the leftists of the Korean Assembly that Daehanminguk's politics may turn even further to the right than it already is. At one final point they came out and formed the Maoist Party of Korea. For a couple of days they manipulated the floor by pointing a gun at the Grand Chancellor and stealing the seat. They also sent the leftist-controlled Korean Militia to the Korean Assembly to manipulate the devoted members of the Capitalist Party of Daehanminguk. The militia then went to then Chairman Minwoo's Palace to put then His Excellency under house arrest. A coup took place and the Korean Civil War broke out. Daehanminguk was under anarchy. Eventually, the Palace Guards defeated the Korean Militia and Chairman Minwoo was able to speak in public. His Excellency declared a state of martial law and dissolved the Korean Assembly. A week later he lifted martial law and declared the Korean Cultural Revolution. This revolution was about integration of the former Korean Kingdoms to form the Empire of Daehanminguk. It involved 3,000,000 people being killed for disagreeing to the will of the Part and those who were accused of being members of the leftist bloc. Chairman Minwoo once again appeared in the public but this time, he declared the establishment of the Empire of Daehanminguk. The long-lasting reign of the Capitalist Party is over and the Korean people are once again unified against the Chinese, Russians and specially the Japanese Barbarians!!! Meanwhile, the Empress Dowager is taking control of her role as the Royal Court's most senior member and advising the Court of what is just. On the other hand the Kingdom of Sakhalin is being returned to the sovereignty of the Empire of Arirang. The Kingdom of Sakhalin was once under the shared jurisdiction of the ancient Principalities of Haduri and Trinity but taken away by the Japanese and the Russian Barbarians. Now that Daehanminguk has regained the territory, it is bound to return it to its rightful owner. Also, under the heavenly intervention to the head priest of the Taoist Temple, the Empire is on its voyage to find the Star of Heaven. The Star of Heaven shall become the King's source of counsel from whom will express the true will of heaven.